


If we have to

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: In which Ransom and Holster think they’re taking two nice girls out for dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a text post I can’t seem to find anymore so if someone finds it, please send it to me on my tumblr (forabeatofadrum)
> 
> Of course, characters (except for the OCs) by ngoziu.

Ransom and Holster do almost everything together. They hang out together. They study together. They live in the Haus together. So when Ransom sees two lovely ladies, he knows he and Holster will ask them out. Together.

After chatting for a little while, Ransom suggests the double date and the ladies (Brianna and Vimla) are in. 

“Bro, we landed some!” Ransom says when they enter the Haus.

“You landed what?” Lardo asks.

“Some hot chicks,” Holster says proudly, “Me, Rans and two lovely ladies are going out for dinner tomorrow.” “We did well,” Ransom adds.

“If Shitty were here he’d say you two sound a little bit sexist,” Lardo sighs. 

“Well next time we can triple date. Us, the ladies, and you and Shits,” Holster suggests, “I’m definitely going for Vimla, by the way.”

“No problems, bro,” Ransom shrugs, “I already thought Brianna was way more attractive. By the end of tomorrow, we will have two beautiful ladies as our girlfriends. And they’re friends, like us, so we don’t have to worry about losing each other.”

“Brianna and Vimla?” Lardo asks, impressed.

“Yes, Brianna and Vimla. Now excuse us, we need to find Bits for clothing advice,” Holster says and together they leave an amused Lardo behind.

The next day, they’re waiting in front of the restaurant. Vimla picked it. “Stop fidiging with your sleeve, dude, it’s distracting,” Ransom sighs.

“It’s not neat, man.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Ransom grabs Holster’s arms and straightens his jacket, “We’re gonna meet our future girlfriends soon, so don’t act weird.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ransom can see Brianna and Vimla approaching them. They both look stunning. He lets go of Holster and he turns to greet them. “Ladies,” he pretends to bow.

Brianna bows too. “Gentlemen.” 

Oh, they’re a match made in heaven.

“Shall we?” Holster asks.

A waitress leads the four of them to their table. That’s when Holster first notices something is off. Brianna and Vimla are holding hands. He doesn’t think too much of it. He sometimes holds Ransom’s hand too.

When they take a seat, Ransom is surprised that Brianna and Vimla choose to sit next to each other. He had secretly hoped for Brianna to join him on the other side of the table.

“Thanks for asking us out. We’ve never been on a double date before,” Brianna says and- she turns to Vimla, “We’re really excited, right sweetheart?”

Vimla holds Brianna’s hand close to her heart. “Yeah, we saw your recent match. You’re really amazing.”

Ransom has a weird feeling about this.

Holster can’t thinking about the word _sweetheart_. Brianna called Vimla her _sweetheart._

_Uh oh._

“Thank you, we’re really proud of our team,” Ransom says, but he’s focused on the hand holding. Vimla is rubbing her thumb over Brianna’s knuckles. This can’t be friendly anymore.

_Uh oh._

When Vimla leans in to peck Brianna on the lips, Ransom and Holster know for sure: they’ve completely misread the situation. They turn to each other, trying to hide their surprise and, to be honest, _horror_.

Shitty is going to kill them for their heteronormativity.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Vimla asks the question they wanted to avoid.

They turn to each other again. 

Eventually, Holster shrugs. _If we have to_ , he thinks.

“Since the summer,” he starts, “Right after our teammates Shitty and Jack graduated.”

Ransom sighs. _If we have to._

“Yeah, it’s still pretty new, but I had a huge crush on him and I was afraid he was straight,” he adds, pretending Jack and Bitty’s story is his own. Holster must think the same, because the two of them start telling the girls everything that they’ve been doing over the summer.

Or what Jack and Bitty have been doing over the summer.

When Jack and Bitty came out to them two weeks ago and told them everything about their summer, Ransom and Holster never imagined using their stories for this.

At first, it is a bit awkward. The girls don’t notice a thing, so they keep asking questions about their ‘relationship’. After a while, they have to stop using Jack and Bitty’s story, because there are too many questions they can’t answer. Instead, they tell them half the truth.

Ransom really does think Holster is amazing.

And Holster really does think Ransom is handsome.

And Ransom really does want to be a part of Holster’s life.

And Holster really cannot imagine his career without Ransom by his side.

And they really did go to Annie’s together last week.

And their teammates are okay with other teammates being gay.

During the conversation, Brianna keeps being flirty towards her girlfriend, so Ransom also goes full-on flirt mode. Holster tries not to laugh. He suprises Ransom when he kisses him on the cheek. Ransom holds his hand. Because if they have to, then why not?

It’s actually quite pleasant.

Three hours later, the four of them are outside. “We should totally do this again! This was amazing!” Brianna is basically jumping. Both Ransom and Holster are surpised when they realise she’s right.

“How about next week. We can make this our weekly date night?” “Slow done, darling,” Vimla says, but she doesn’t protest.

“Sure,” Ransom says before he can stop himself, “But this time, we pick the restaurant.”

“Deal.”

Vimla kisses her and the two of them start leaving. 

“Dude, what the fuck,” Holster says when they’re gone, “We have to do this again next week?”

Ransom slowly realises what he’s done. “Oh man!” 

“… well, if we have to.”

“… then why not?”

Next week, they’re not going out for dinner, but they’re going to brunch at Jerry’s. By then, the news that they’re a couple has spread. Lardo couldn’t stop laughing, because she’s known all this time that Brianna and Vimla are a couple. The entire Haus knows about their ‘situation’, so when the girls come over the week after that for their third date, they all pretend that Ransom and Holster are an actual couple.

Ransom and Holster never asked them to do that, but they don’t mind. At all.

Shitty skypes them to tell them he’s not okay with Ransom and Holster pretending to be a couple, especially when so many actual non-straight people still have so many problems coming out, but Ransom and Holster tell him the same thing they’ve been telling the entire team. 

“If we have to…”

By the time their sixth double date happens, Ransom realises he no long has to pretend. 

When the girls don’t show up (”Something came up, Rans, but next week at Annie’s?”), Holster realises it too. 

“Dude, are we going back to the Haus?” Holster asks, “The girls aren’t going to be here.”

“True, but we can also stay?” Ransom suggests, “You’ve always wanted to try the housemade desert here. You never dared to do it because Bitty kept yelling ‘Treason!’ every time you mentioned it. We can even share it if you want to.”

“We don’t have to…”

“… but I’d like to.”

When Ransom kisses him after dinner, they both know that during next date, they really don’t have to.

After that day, Ransom and Holster really do everything together.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable from my tumblr http://forabeatofadrum.tumblr.com/post/153041178878/if-we-have-to


End file.
